


【V/银手】Leave a Light On

by winterfalls42



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: 灵魂伴侣AU，左手手腕上写着灵魂伴侣的名字强尼失去了他的左手，而V的名字属于一个死人
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Misty Olszewski/Jackie Welles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	【V/银手】Leave a Light On

**Author's Note:**

> 部分设定来自Cyberpunk2020百科  
> OOC，有对两人过去的捏造，存在一堆bug  
> 慎入！

-

在他小的时候，手腕上那个名字没少给他带来麻烦。

“操你的，死基佬，”某个高大的男孩将他按在泥地里，“你说你会喜欢舔他的鸡巴吗，还是和你那个玻璃灵魂伴侣一起编辫子、穿公主裙？”

他透过黏在脸上的头发，用自己所能摆出的最凶狠的眼神瞪着对方，“滚你的，垃圾！你只是嫉妒，因为你的灵魂伴侣是那个脑袋空空的傻妞，只要张开腿谁都可以搞——”

拳头重重砸下来，他的眼前一阵发黑，耳朵嗡嗡作响，有那么几秒什么也听不到。接着又是一阵猛烈的钝痛感，拳头落在了别的地方。对方比他大了五六岁，对于还没开始发育的他来说他们之间隔着一条不可逾越的鸿沟。

当那些孩子终于离开时，他的半张脸已经完全肿了起来，连那只眼睛的视线也变得模模糊糊。他爬起来，拍掉头发里的泥巴，小心避开脸上的伤口，然后从口袋里摸出一条护腕来戴上。

你他妈可真能给我惹祸。他轻轻呼出一口气。

回到家时，他声称自己从二楼的逃生梯上摔了下来。

他上了战场，护腕从没有摘下来过。入伍时体检表里有一栏是灵魂伴侣的名字，出于“不问不说”政策，这一栏属于选填，他想了想，最后还是填了个字。

收取表格的士兵轻哼一声，“其实你也可以空着，会填这一栏的基本只有那些遇见灵魂伴侣的人。”

“就叫这个名字，”他回道，立刻后悔自己为什么要向对方解释，“是个……简称。”

“唔，那这可真是个怪名字，”男人挑起眉头，“不过我又有什么资格指指点点呢？去那儿报到吧，老兄，希望你能活着回去见她。”

他没有去纠正对方，因为他不清楚自己能否活下来，又是否愿意见到那个人。

所以他们给他截肢的时候，他没有说什么。他为摆脱了困扰他这些年的麻烦而松了口气，又隐隐觉得有些失落，仿佛这个名字一旦失去，他们之间的联结也不复存在。

军队没有给他足够的补偿，他只能用自己为数不多的积蓄换掉那条流水线上造出来的假肢。它不算劣质，但远远不够好。

“你永远能感受到联结，就好像你能感觉到太阳照在皮肤上，”医生像是看出他的担忧，朝护士使了个眼色，“在你见到那个人的一瞬间，你就会知道。”

护士对他微笑了一下，从办公桌的抽屉里拿出一本清单，打开来放在他面前。

他看了看左边，如今那里空荡荡的，不过药劲没过，此刻他什么也感觉不到。

“我们没办法复刻灵魂伴侣标记的效果，它的原理一直是个谜，”医生语气平静，大概是见多了类似的情况，“但如果你想留个纪念，我们可以帮你在手腕上刻个字——我们只能做这么多了。”

他点点头，取出烟来叼在嘴里，他喜欢这家诊所的原因之一就是医生允许他在手术台上抽烟，不过他不是右利手，打了三次才打着火。

“怎么样？”护士问，“决定好了吗？”

他抬头冲对方露出微笑，将那个早已烂熟于心的名字又慢慢咀嚼了一遍，然后吞下去。

“就最上面银色那个，”他抬起下巴，示意道，“以及不，不用刻字了。”

他会用自己的方式纪念这个名字。写首歌，买个戒指、项链，哪怕弄个纹身，但这条银色手臂是他新生活的开始，用不着再打上过去的印记。

“大名鼎鼎的强尼·银手怎么可能没有灵魂伴侣呢？”女孩躺在他臂弯里，语气软软的像撒娇，“那里总有个名字的，你一定是在骗我。没有人生下来就是银手臂。”

她显然只是在装傻，不过强尼不在乎，他喜欢抱着女性身体的感觉——所以为什么他的灵魂伴侣是个男人？

“好吧，其实那里有个名字的，莉莉，”他吐出一口烟来，“就是‘莉莉’。”

“拜托，强尼，”她咯咯地笑起来，“我打赌你对所有床伴都这么说。”

强尼也低笑了两声，“被你发现了，甜心。不过我只对漂亮又聪明的那些人说。”

她勾住他的脖子吻上来，让强尼有那么几秒忘记了那个人。他喜欢莉莉，她尝起来总像块巧克力太妃糖，大概是因为某个芯片，不过那并不影响她本身的甜美。

然而当她碰到他右手的某个戒指时，强尼还是感觉到了一阵战栗，他的心脏隐隐抽动了一下。指环内圈刻着那个名字，是他在某次酩酊大醉之时找人做的，不知为何强尼从没有再把它摘下来。

那些婆婆妈妈的感情，总是驱使着强尼做出傻事，还叫他甘之如饴。

再后来他遇到了奥特，他那原本就乱七八糟的人生彻底驶上了一条不归路。有太多困难阻碍亟待解决，强尼再没有时间去担心灵魂伴侣，只能一路狂奔，直到身死毁灭。

他并不后悔这一切，他只是遗憾自己到最后一刻也没能给那个名字安上一张脸。

在V生活的这个时代，如何活下去可比寻找灵魂伴侣重要得多，更不用说灵魂伴侣的性别，那甚至都不是个问题。

唯一称得上问题的是，那个名字从V出生起就是浅灰色的空心字体，随时都要消失似的，只有死人的名字才会以这种形式呈现在灵魂伴侣的手上。

“所以呢？你要我给你留着那个吗？”维克多问他。

V才刚开始替人送货，他在维克多眼里就是个不能再小的小孩，还带着天真稚气，像无数傻瓜那样天真地相信着灵魂伴侣那一套。

“拜托，帮我留着吧，”V挠挠后脑勺，有些消沉，“虽然我不知道他发生了什么，但是——”

或许是想到永远无法见到对方，他抿了抿唇，嗫嚅着不知道说什么才好。

维克多忍不住拍了拍他的肩膀，“当然，孩子，”他斟酌着措辞，却一时失语，“……嗯，这样吧，你先去那边坐着，我去拿需要的工具。”

在过去的几十年里，一套专门用于寻找灵魂伴侣的系统被研发出来。如今灵魂伴侣机器随处可见，人们只需要输入自己的原名，再让系统扫描手上的印记，机器就能在第一时间将匹配到的信息显示在屏幕上，迄今为止它已经帮助无数人找到了自己的灵魂伴侣。

V只试过一次，还是在杰克的怂恿下去的。

“他可能是在很久以前就去世了，”杰克摸着下巴，对着暂无相关结果的界面分析道，“比灵魂伴侣机器诞生的时间还早。”

什么样的上帝才会将一个人的灵魂伴侣安排在他出生的几十甚至几百年前，并让其早早死去？他将自己的困惑告诉米丝蒂，然而一向能安抚人心的她也没有给出让V释怀的答案。

“灵魂伴侣的运作……非常神奇。我知道这听上去是老生常谈，但冥冥之中自有定数，你会知道的，”米丝蒂握住他的左手，“当它发生的时候，不要试图破译它、理解它，只是感受它就好。”

她手上印着他好搭档的名字，他们之前吵了一架，不过V相信灵魂伴侣之间会有不可打破的隔阂。

他还相信杰克自己能够搞定，但唯独不相信仅靠感觉就能让他接受一切。“好吧，”V看着自己的名字，“我得走了。不管怎样，谢谢你。”

“祝你平安，V，”她露出一个有些伤感的笑容，“你的灵魂伴侣一定也希望这样。”

他们去做了那单生意，杰克受了伤，他们逃走，杰克把芯片放在V手中。

他能感觉到杰克的生命渐渐逝去，无能为力的苍凉深深戳进他的心脏，但这仍没有联结断裂的疼痛来的可怕，而这痛苦只有米丝蒂一人能切身体会。

V看着车子远去，雨水打在他脸上，换过义体的面部皮肤将每一丝凉意过分细腻地传到了他的大脑里。

有那么一瞬间V以为他正处在一个最顶尖的超梦中，又或许他就是死在了绀碧大厦里，此后发生的一切都只是他在弥留之际产生的幻觉。

那之后发生的事情没什么好说的。在枪对准他的那一刻，唯一让V感到庆幸的是至少他的灵魂伴侣用不着体验一遍那种深入骨髓的痛楚。

“听着，我要出去，”他脑子里的幽灵惊醒了V，“谁他妈都别想拦着老子，你也不行！”

“你他妈别来烦我！”V挥着手想将他挥开，最后只是挥到了一团空气。

那幽灵骂了几句，又念叨了一大堆，接着走过来，开始教唆V崩了自己的脑袋。

“反正也没有人会想你，”他神色古怪地指了指V的左手，“看看，你那个‘罗伯特’早就死了。”

男人的话彻底激怒了V。

“别叫他的名字，”他喊，“你什么都不知道！”V说着抓过药瓶，挣扎着想吞下阻断剂，却被男人一巴掌打开。

“听着，你以为我想这样吗？”对方紧紧攥住V的手臂，“我还有一堆正事要做，操，现在我们该死的被绑在一起了，傻逼，你才什么都不知——”

他突然停了下来，眉头越皱越紧，阴沉着脸，目光转向V的手腕，“你他妈的……”男人咕哝着，而V来不及多想，只是趁机将手里仅剩的药片塞进嘴里，然后昏了过去。

那晚上他做了个可怕又混乱的噩梦，头疼欲裂，疲惫不堪。在梦的最后他仿佛模模糊糊地看见灵魂伴侣正握着他的手，带着他走出黑暗。

第二天早上V在浴缸里醒来，全身赤裸。他被已经变冷的洗澡水冻得打了个喷嚏，抹了把脸准备起身，却发现手腕上的那串字母发生了变化，只有笔迹还与原先相同，其余完全变了样，变为了一个深黑色实心字体的“强尼”。

“操，这么说来我真的死过一次了。”

那个叫强尼的男人出现在浴室外，V连忙扯过一条内裤，抬头瞪他。对此强尼只是哼了一声，“听着，我们得谈谈。我知道我们之间有些不愉快，”他不知从哪儿翻出了V藏的烟抽着，对正在穿衣服的V说，“不过那都过去了，你得帮我个忙。”

V咽下胸腔里恶心的感觉：“滚，你这混蛋！昨天你还想杀了我，今天就假装我们是铁哥们了吗？”

他还没办法好好去想杰克和荒坂公司的事，而强尼的存在只能是火上浇油。

“更别说你还……”想到刚才发生的事，V的声音渐渐弱下去，挫败地抓抓头发，“操，什么鬼，你他妈的是我的灵魂伴侣？那个……‘罗伯特’？”

“我刚生下来的时候是被人这么叫来着，没错，”强尼叹了口气，“现在把你的裤子穿上。”

“接下来怎么办？”V慢吞吞地说。他坐在床边，慢慢消化一切。

强尼的情绪在他胸腔里翻滚，但不同于之前重温记忆时那样，V能清楚地将男人和自己的情绪分开。看不见的联结在他们之间轻轻流转，就像风吹起沙土。米丝蒂或许又说对了，这玩意儿鬼才能理解。

“往好处想，我们肯定会很合拍。”强尼大概也接受了事实，躺在沙发上抽起烟来。

“你真这么觉得？”

强尼伸了个懒腰：“嗯哼。不论如何，至少有一点是可以肯定的——你跟一个很牛逼的人是灵魂伴侣。”

“认清现实吧，强尼，你都快九十岁了，再牛逼也不过是个过时的传奇。”V看了他一眼，他虽然还在和强尼斗嘴，心情却奇妙地平静了下来。昨天米丝蒂送他回来时安慰他的那些话也没能让年轻人感到这样安心。

“你他妈懂个屁……V，”强尼念这个字母时露出了得意的坏笑，就好像他的某个恶作剧大获成功，“好吧，如果你不想谈谈，那我们就先去见竹村。”

不知为何，“我们”这个称呼奇异地安抚了V。

“你知道，我还记得给我取名字的那个人，”V站起来穿上外套，“他是你的铁杆粉丝，他说那首歌是你在纪念某个人。”

“哈。”强尼动了动手指，然后像是意识到了什么，猛地坐起身来。“你不会觉得——”

V眨眨眼睛，“所以你真的为我写了首歌？”

男人倒下去，发出了痛苦的呻吟：“闭嘴，傻逼，那就是个普通的名字而已。”

“好吧，”V终于真心实意地笑了起来，“你说得对，我想我们会很合拍的。”

Fin

祝大家圣诞快乐！  
Merry Christmas!


End file.
